David Cameron/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver David Cameron - Hu Jintao.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao met with British Prime Minister David Cameron in Beijing, November 10, 2010. chinanews.com David Cameron - Xi Jinping.jpg| Xi Jinping to make state visit to Britain as UK-China ties warm. PA>/ref> Corea del Sur * Ver David Cameron - Lee Myung-bak.jpg| President Lee Myung-bak (right) at summit talks with UK Prime Minister David Cameron at Cheong Wa Dae on Nov. 11. Korea Times Photo by Sohn Yong-seok David Cameron - Park Geun-hye.jpg| President Park Geun-hye (left) and Prime Minister David Cameron of the United Kingdom pose for photos on November 6 in London. (Photo: Cheong Wa Dae) David Cameron - Moon Jae-in.jpg| Speech: David Cameron with South Korean president Moon Jae-in today (EPA) Japón * Ver Akihito - David Cameron.jpg| Prime Minister David Cameron meets Emperor Akihito at the Imperial Palace in Tokyo today. He will visit Indonesia and Malaysia and tomorrow. PA David Cameron - Naoto Kan.jpg| At Deauville British Prime Minister David Cameron meets Japanese Prime Minister Naoto Kan. (Photo courtesy No. 10 Downing St.) David Cameron - Yoshihiko Noda.jpg| David Cameron meets with Japanese Prime Minister Yoshihiko Noda. Photo: Number 10 David Cameron - Shinzō Abe.jpg| British Prime Minister David Cameron meets with Prime Minister Shinzo Abe at Downing Street in London on Thursday. | AP Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver David Cameron - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| British Prime Minister David Cameron meeting Indonesian President Yudhoyono. Foreign & Commonwealth Office/Patrick Tsui David Cameron - Joko Widodo.jpg| David Cameron and Joko Widodo. AFP: Adek Berry Asia del Sur India * Ver David Cameron - Manmohan Singh.jpg| The Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh meeting the Prime Minister of United Kingdom, Mr. David Cameron, in New Delhi on February 19, 2013.Photo: PIB David Cameron - Narendra Modi.jpg| David Cameron is getting ready to roll out the red carpet for Narendra Modi. AFP Irán * Ver David Cameron - Hassan Rouhani.jpg| Prime Minister David Cameron meets Iranian President Hassan Rouhani at the United Nations General Assembly in New York City on Sept. 28, 2015. Stefan Rousseau/AP Photos Asia Occidental Arabia Saudita * Ver Abdullah bin Abdulaziz - David Cameron.jpg| David Cameron meeting King Abdullah in 2012. Credit: PA Israel * Ver David Cameron - Shimon Peres.jpg| David Cameron with Shimon Peres (Flash90) Ehud Olmert - Sin imagen.jpg| Conservative leader David Cameron meets Israeli Prime Minister Ehud Olmert, London for talks. Benjamín Netanyahu - David Cameron.jpg| Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu meets with British Prime Minister David Cameron in London on April 17, 2013. (Amos Ben Gershom/GPO/Flash90) Palestina * Ver David Cameron - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| Palestinian President Mahmoud Abbas with British PM David Cameron. (photo credit:REUTERS) Turquía * Ver Abdullah Gül - David Cameron.jpg| The President of Turkey Abdullah Gul (L) speaks to Britain's Prime Minister David Cameron in 10 Downing Street. (Reuters) David Cameron - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Turkish President Recep Tayyip Erdogan (R) welcoming Britain's Prime Minister David Cameron (L) at the Turkish Presidential Palace in Ankara, on December 9, 2014.(AFP Photo / Adem Altan) / AFP Fuentes Categoría:David Cameron